


Oops

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He carried that lamp through six border crossings. And then she broke it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Harry Potter
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles, Prompt - Everything is Broken

“Oops.”

Xander hated that word. Especially when it was said in that particular, sheepish tone. He eyed the embarrassed blonde. “What did you do, Buffy?”

Buffy brought out a dustpan full of shells and shards of glass. “I kind of, maybe, slightly broke your lamp. And I have to say, you own one butt-ugly genie, which you were going to tell us about, when?”

“My lamp,” Xander whined. “I carried that lamp through six border crossings, Buff. It was a gift from a very important village elder. I can’t believe you broke it.”

Buffy stared at her friend. “It was ugly, Xander. It was cheap-looking, and kitschy, and just plain ugly. In fact, I think it was even uglier that _the genie_ that came out of it. You know, the three-wishes-giving type thing that normally lives in lamps?”

“The what now?” Xander asked, suddenly catching onto the second half of Buffy’s confession.

“The genie,” Buffy repeated, gesturing over her shoulder.

Xander looked up, and found a rather disgruntled, snake-faced genie-looking being scowling at him. “Huh,” he grunted profoundly. He stepped around Buffy to find that, in accordance with Disney, the genie dwindled down into a ghost-like tail. “How’d I get a genie?”

“You owned the lamp?” the genie asked in a voice reminiscent of Giles in a snit. “Bloody muggles,” it spat.

“You’re a genie,” Xander observed, dumbfounded. When the genie rolled its eyes, and nodded, Xander went on carefully, “And you’re _my_ genie?”

The genie simply chose to continue scowling in lieu of an answer.

Xander raised an eyebrow. “You know, you’re not a very nice genie. You have a name?”

The genie raised his scowl to a thunderous glare, but didn’t answer.

Xander folded his arms, and settled into a stance locally known as ‘pissed off, now, so watch it.’ “Genie, you will tell me your name.”

The genie narrowed his eyes, but ground out, “Voldemort.”

Xander turned back to Buffy, head cocked to one side. “Wasn’t that the name of that dark wizard that kid defeated a few years ago?” he asked.

“Yep,” Buffy nodded, grinning. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Xander flashed her his ‘I’m a devious bastard, and loving it’ grin. “I’m thinking you have a stylish-but-affordable wardrobe that frequently requires special attention. You know, khekht ichor is a real pain to have to get out, isn’t it.”

Buffy bounced on her toes, her grin reaching blinding proportions. “It surely is, Xan,” she agreed amicably.

Xander turned back to the genie. “Right, so, Voldemort, wasn’t it?” When the genie nodded grudgingly, Xander continued, “Your instructions are as follows: You will clean and maintain Buffy’s clothes, footwear, and accessories as required. I may add other duties at a later date, but that will do for now. Buffy will show you where to start.”

With that, Buffy lead the genie to the storeroom now known as Buffy’s closet. Even though it was some distance, Xander could clearly hear the genie’s wail when he saw what he was expected to do.

Xander picked up the phone, and called his mentor. “Giles, I just wanted you to know that I’ve managed to find a fix for Buffy’s wardrobe issues. Also, could you let the Ministry of Magic know that we have found out where old Voldie got to, and to let them know he’s being suitably punished.”

Xander ended the call to the sound of hearty laughter, and grinned. Well, it was an ugly lamp, anyway.


End file.
